


Naught More than a Twitch

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Series: That Long and Lonely Mile [15]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dildos, Erectile Dysfunction, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Sex Toys, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny works on a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naught More than a Twitch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMoM day 15. Thank you to all the lovely people who have commented. Knowing you're enjoying the series always brightens my day. Follows [Deserted](http://geenoway.livejournal.com/35092.html).

So, here's the deal. Everything about this situation has been difficult on Danny. Not just the physical part (though that's been the hardest), but the parts where he has to figure out what he wants and what Steve wants, and most of all, whether he can give Steve what he wants.

Steve has been remarkably forthcoming about what's going on with him so far, and Danny is so beyond grateful for it that he wouldn't even know how to tell Steve if he wanted to. And Steve's made it a whole hell of a lot easier for Danny to deal with, he really has, but that doesn't mean Danny has much better of an idea what he's doing. Oh, he wants to be with Steve, no question about that; even if he hadn't been sure before, he'd have been convinced the first time Steve said that his problem wasn't a deal-breaker, and _meant it_.

Except, Steve's been so fucking patient and understanding about all of this that Danny wants to be able to give Steve anything _he_ wants. The problem being that what Steve seems to want is to touch him, and Danny's not comfortable enough with his body anymore that he can just let Steve do that. So, the plan is this. He's gonna take a little time for himself every so often, and he's going to try to make himself come again.

It's been years since he's given it a real go, anything beyond a cursory fondle like the one he'd given himself at the warehouse, because there's only so much failure a guy can take, especially with something like this. But now...well, he's willing to risk a little more failure for Steve.

He starts out with the basics, stroking his cock just the way he'd always liked best, and rolling his balls around a little bit. He gives it a fair go, sticks with it for maybe ten minutes, but he's not really surprised when it fails to do anything for him. So, he busts out the porn, because that's at least a little more likely to help. Even his tried and true favorite (and God, how much does the guy getting fucked look like Steve? seems Danny's always had good taste) isn't cutting it.

And this is where it gets a little shakier, because he's only done it a few times before, and pretty much only when he'd been at his lowest and so desperate to make himself come that he'd try anything. Danny reaches into the drawer of his bedside table and pulls out an old tube of lube and the small dildo he's kept for...well, he guesses for just such an occasion, though he hadn't realized when he'd decided not to throw it out that he must still have had some kind of hope left. He sets it on the bedspread and stares at it for awhile, not sure if he really wants to do this.

It wouldn't be so bad if it were, you know, _bad_ , but the problem is that it's good. So, so good that it's disheartening to try it and have nothing happen. He'd done that once before and cried, actually shed tears, because he'd felt like he should be coming, and all his damn dick would do was twitch up to about half-mast. Now, though, it's been long enough since he even got that far that half-mast would be an achievement.

Danny grabs the lube and slicks up a couple fingers, because who is he kidding? There was never any doubt in his mind that he was going to be giving this a try tonight. The first finger is a little uncomfortable going in, but it's nothing he can't handle. And it's fine, it's good, but it's not _getting him anywhere_. Danny twists his finger around to brush his prostate, and not only do his hips do a little involuntary thrust, but his dick actually fucking twitches.

He pushes a second finger in quickly - maybe a little too quickly, because it hurts more than he'd like - and pushes straight at his prostate again, getting another twitch. Another several passes, and his dick stays a little bit hard. Eventually, he pulls his fingers free and slicks up the dildo, pushing it in slowly and only stopping once it's all the way in. It's hitting his prostate dead on this way, and the feeling is just as good as Danny remembers.

Heat pools in his belly, and he starts thrusting the dildo, hoping it'll do something for his dick, too. And it does; he gets harder, but it doesn't take very long to figure out that that's probably the best he can hope for at present. Steve might be able to do better, or hell, just having Steve here next to him in all his naked glory would probably help. And maybe he'd even jack himself off, come all over his stomach, or maybe Danny's. Maybe he'd even come on Danny's _dick_.

Danny presses the dildo in hard at that, but...nothing more than another twitch. The thing is, though, that he's harder now than he's been in years, and that's. Well, that's something. He pulls the dildo out and goes to clean up, maybe a little surprised at how not-frustrated he is over this. Danny smiles a little; looks like Steve is going to be good for him after all. Not that he's going to tell Steve, of course, because he would never hear the end of it.


End file.
